Logan
Description Logan, known for short as L, is the current Healer of BloodClan and roleplayed by Astralium on Scratch. He is described to be a golden-brown tom with dark turquoise eyes, a dark turquoise collar studded with dog and cat teeth, and dog-teeth reinforced claws. He was made to honor a Scratcher whose username is Persondatdonotcare, and whose name is also Logan. Backstory Before the roleplay took place, Logan was a kit and lived with Twolegs. He is said to have a sister whose name is confirmed by Astralium to be Lucy. His Twolegs abandoned him when he was only two moons old, leading to Scourge finding him whimpering on the streets and eventually taking him into BloodClan. Roleplay Story Arc Logan's original personality was "dark and sadistic to everyone except the ones he trusts", which ends up changing drastically as his character was developed. He starts out as a fighter of BloodClan who longes to be Second-In-Command. Scourge later makes him and Midnight fight for the rank, but it is a draw and Midnight is chosen to take the role. At first, Logan is very sour about this but then decides to be the Healer Trainee, mentor Thorn. Later, Scourge switches the roles of Logan and Thorn, making Logan fall into the position of Healer. Two of his trainees leave to join LionClan, altering his personality and making him blame himself. He becomes mates with Ghost, a fighter, after saving her life in the First Battle. During the same battle, he also kills Silverfur and Hydroheart, which he regrets heavily later on. Sometime after the second battle, Logan is captured by LionClan and Sleetstar tries to force information out of him regarding Boltstar. However, he faints due to horrible hallucinations and is released after waking. Currentwhisper then proposes to be mates and guilt-trips Logan into agreeing by crying pitifully at his rejection. Upon returning to camp, a woozy, befuzzled Logan tells Ghost about Currentwhisper. Ghost is furious and runs off crying, and Logan realizes he shouldn't have said yes to Currentwhisper and chases after Ghost. They restore their relationship through a heartfelt apology. Logan earns dog teeth on his collar and claws sometime between the first and second wars. After his release from LionClan, Scourge begins to distrust him. In the third battle, he kills Robinwind to prove his loyalty and ruins half of Currentwhisper's face. Currentwhisper begins to bleed out and gazes at Logan pitifully, again guilt-tripping him into helping her. After the battle, Scourge finds out about this and almost takes away Logan's dog teeth. Logan is forced to toughen up and become vicious. A few moons later, Scourge tells him about a plan to fake BloodClan's conversion into a Clan, dubbing the new 'Clan' NightClan. His codename is Logheart, coming from his name and the fact that he isn't heartless like most BloodClan cats. However, when he follows Scourge to LionClan to make the treaty, Sleetstar asks for Scourge to hand over Logan and Midnight as prisoners in exchange for their agreement. Logan is aghast but can do nothing as he is sold, not knowing that this was all a part of a plan and he was going to get rescued. During his capture, Sleetstar forces him for information again, and Logan faints due to hallucinations, experiencing a momentary identity crisis. He has turned normal since and escapes from LionClan during the Fourth War. A few moons later, Logan finds his trainee Sapphire dead, her throat ripped by dogs. This is the third trainee he has lost, which makes him fall into a brief state of depression. The heartbroken, grief-stricken healer states that he never wants to have a trainee again (even though he was given a new trainee, Cherry). Later, Logan is not able to handle the grief and stress, and jumps into a river, leaving behind a message that says “Now everyone can be happy.” He loses consciousness and gets washed away. He wakes up on a riverbank downstream of where he attempted suicide, having laid there unconscious for a day. He regrets his suicide attempt and returns to BloodClan camp, though finding Ghost’s dead body on the way. He is heartbroken, but does not leave because he knows the Clan needs him, and it is not his time. Bio The original bio for Logan was: Logan//Male//Ice blue//BloodClan//Golden-brown, almost dirty blonde, with darker ears, a white underbelly and tail tip//Hopefully second-in-command//Dark and sadistic to everyone but the ones he trust//Open//oof too lazy Trivia * He was based almost entirely off of PersonDatDoNotCare. * He is commonly mistaken for a tabby, though he does not have any tabby markings. Category:Healers Category:Males Category:BloodClan Category:Living